Dangerous: Irresistible
by Your Power Is Limitless
Summary: Just another shameless Korrasami smut :D. Based off of my preceding story Dangerous.


**Yay, another smut! And it's again from Dangerous! Only difference is that this is by itself. It's not a cut scene from an actual chapter :D I don't know what it is about that particular story that makes me want to keep writing smut for it, but I'm not complaining! Here we go!**

**IMPORTANT NOTE: If you haven't read Dangerous or Dangerous 2: Change, then you are sure to experience confusion. Read carefully, my friends!**

**...**

_**~No POV~**_

Her back was against the wall, her wrists pinned on either side of her head. Her breaths were pants, hot and almost suffocating when they passed between her and her lover. Lips clashed clumsily into each other hurriedly as her girlfriend's body grinded against her. She moaned, feeling the friction growing between them.

"Korra..." she whispered, turning her head to the side. She felt the said girl's mouth attack her neck and moaned quietly.

"Yes?" Korra said against her skin.

Pale fingers tangled in chestnut locks as emerald met sapphire and she bit her lip out of nervousness. Despite the many times they'd done this before, something always felt new to her even if it wasn't. Korra always mocked her modesty jokingly, saying how she shouldn't be so afraid to show of what she had. She was perfect and she could make everyone jealous of Korra because Asami wasn't with just anyone. She was with Korra, and people envied her because of it.

"What's wrong?" Korra asked, her ears laying down flat.

"A-Are you sure we won't get caught?" Asami said, looking at the door of Korra's room.

Korra gave her a sly grin and winked. "As long as you don't get too loud, we'll be in the clear."

Asami blushed heavily, secretly hating Korra for making such a comment. She forced her own smile, trying to come up with a comeback. "But you like it when I scream." she said in a dangerously low and seductive voice. Her green eyes flashed and she saw it reflect in Korra's eyes.

"Only when I'm the one making you do it." Korra growled through her teeth, pulling Asami close to her and kissing her again.

Asami felt her insides rage with passionate fire and melt down to her core. The burning intensified once it reached its destination and she felt her knees falter beneath her. Her center surged with desire, already demanding satisfaction. She gave a loud moan in response, making Korra's ears quiver and Korra press harder against her lips to muffle it. She felt the impulse of Korra inching towards the bed and let her lead her blindly there. Korra turned them around and the back of Asami's legs hit the edge of the bed. Korra laid her back slowly until she was down on the mattress and Asami moved herself up, guiding Korra as she did so. Korra positioned herself on top of her with one leg between Asami's and the other outside. Korra's knee snuck forward and pressed against Asami's crevice, making the inventor gasp and buck her hips. Korra chuckled when Asami grasped desperately at her shirt, tugging her closer. She moved her knee up, then down and Asami gritted her teeth in annoyance.

"Goddamn it, Korra..." she groaned. "Stop teasing..."

Korra ignored her and her hand drifted down Asami's figure slowly, skimming her skin. She ghosted over her girlfriend's breasts and went for her waist, grabbing her by it and squeezing her there. Asami, in return, nipped at Korra's lower lip. Korra parted her lips, giving Asami permission, and her tongue slipped out to meet hers. As they engaged in a battle for dominance Korra squeezed Asami's waist again just to hear her whine. Asami lightly punched her in her shoulder and the Avatar laughed wholeheartedly.

"You're really trying my patience, Avatar." she muttered against Korra's lips.

"And you're really sexy when you don't get what you want." Korra retorted, grinning.

Asami hated when Korra put on her fake cocky attitude. Not that it wasn't arousing, but it also had a tendency of pissing her off. Still, that didn't keep the familiar rush of heat from surging through her system. Korra reacted to the feeling traveling through the imprint that bound them, moaning softly. The desire pulsated below Asami's waist and she wriggled in slight discomfort until Korra pinned her down fully by her hands, intertwining their fingers.

"Stop moving..." Korra said huskily, her eyes half-lidded as she gazed at Asami. Even through the slit, Asami could see her pupils growing bigger slowly.

Those were two of the few signs that Korra was drawing near to her primal animal instincts. When her voice was low and her eyes dilating. They would go from baby blue, to navy, and, sometimes, black. The third sign was when her tail came out. That would be when she was literally on the verge of losing herself. She'd still have control of her mentality and humanity, and still be very much lucid, it would just be a bit more wild. Korra always avoided it when she could. In all honesty, when it came to their sex life, Asami strived for that.

But she could tell that Korra was holding back, as she did every time. Korra hated when she got that way and always feared that she would end up hurting Asami way more than intended. Even after Asami survived with few minor scratches, love bites that could be easily covered (for the most part), soreness and reassured her that she was fine every time, Korra still held on to it.

Korra let herself go just a bit, lowering herself to nuzzle Asami's neck and taking a deep breath. She held it for a second before letting it go in a slow huff and kissed Asami's skin, her teeth nibbling roughly at the spot where Asami's pulse was picking up. Asami reared and let go of a gasp, her fingers closing tighter around Korra's hands. The Southern Water Tribe native continued her journey downward, reaching Asami's collarbone and suckling on the flesh. Asami was sure she'd leave a mark. Korra smiled to herself, her mind partially clouded. She growled softly and released Asami's left hand to travel back to her waist. It slipped under her shirt with only slight hesitation and Asami bit her lip when contact was made. The pads of Korra's fingers skimmed her stomach past her belly button and she felt them tense briefly. Korra smiled slowly and, in that instant, Asami felt something brush against her leg.

"And we've barely done anything." she said with a giggle.

Korra chuckled herself, her tail wagging. "Blame yourself for being so damn irresistible."

"Says you." Asami remarked.

Korra's smile grew wider and she returned to her task with more restraint than Asami liked. Her hand moved upward until it reached the satin fabric of Asami's bra. Her thumb ran along the edge of it and Asami whimpered. With only a little force, she inched her fingers underneath the clothing and cupped Asami's breast in her palm. Asami trembled beneath her and let out a moan. Korra's tail swept along her leg, dangerously close to her southern region. She knew Korra was doing it on purpose, but couldn't bring herself to say anything. Korra gave her a squeeze and she sucked in a breath. Between Korra's tail and her fingers kneading into her flesh, she was finding it difficult to stay quiet for long.

Korra retracted her hand and pushed herself up just enough to bring her hand to them hem of Asami's shirt. Asami took the hint and sat up while Korra backed away a little more to give her space. With that, Korra tugged Asami's shirt up and Asami raised her arms for Korra to finish taking it off. She tossed the clothing over her shoulder and her the light thud of it hitting the door. She didn't bother to look back, instead leaning in and capturing Asami in a somewhat possessive kiss. Before she knew it, the Avatar's hand was caressing her again. She arched her back a bit, a whine slipping through her lips. The fabric rubbing against her nipples provided double the pleasure and she pulled away from Korra to bite her lip, suppressing a moan that came out as a squeak. Korra watched her with the same amusement she always had when they had sex, like she was still trying to convince herself that it was real.

She slid her hand around Asami's torso until she reached the back of her bra. She unhooked the latches one by one, her other hand trailing down Asami's front. Asami tried to wait with what few strands of patience she had left, but Korra was moving at an agonizing pace. Upon undoing the final latch, the bra fell limp and Asami slid the straps off her shoulders and dropped it to the floor, taking Korra carelessly by her shirt and pulling her close to kiss her. The crisp air prickled against her skin, raising goosebumps and awakening her peaks. Korra cupped her breasts, manipulating the flesh and sensing the experience of sparks that were rushing through Asami's nerves. Asami's hips bucked against Korra's and she heard a quiet snarl erupt from her girlfriend's throat.

"Korra..." She said her name with quiet certainty, already aware that Korra would know what was coming. She knew she was treading into hazardous waters since she had to remind herself they needed to be quiet. Still, she couldn't keep herself from whispering her plea. She opened her eyes to look at the darker girl. "Please..."

Korra visibly tensed and her hand ceased its ministrations, much to Asami's disappointment. Her tail tucked itself between her legs slightly. "Asami, you know how-"

"And you know I don't care." Asami said defiantly. Her hand found Korra's face. "We go through this every time. I don't want you to hold anything back from me."

"And I believe you, but I don't trust myself." Korra said. "I just know that, one time where I give in willingly, I won't be able to stop myself."

"It hasn't happened yet." Asami stated.

"All the more reason to be wary." Korra said.

"Please." Asami said firmly, her tone almost leaving no opening for argument.

Korra gazed at the raven-haired beauty, finding nothing but determination, a bit of annoyance, and need in her jade eyes. Korra sighed heavily after a few moments, allowing herself a smile that let Asami know she had won. Korra's expression grew serious once more, though.

"Do you remember the safe word?" she asked, making Asami roll her eyes.

"Not that I've ever used it, but yes." Asami replied. "Polar bear."

Korra nodded and took Asami's hand. She closed her eyes and took a deep breath, Asami noticed her jaw set. Her tail stood straight out, rigid, momentarily before curling upward. Korra's hand tightened and her breathing picked up. When her eyes opened again, they appeared pitch black. She bared her teeth, growling audibly, and she crawled forward atop Asami, forcing her back onto her elbows. Asami resisted the urge to grin triumphantly as Korra kissed her hard, causing her more sensual thoughts to take over her mind. Korra took her by her waist, yanking her close. There was a hint of resistance there, as if Korra was still keeping herself at least partially aware. Asami didn't give it a second thought. Korra kissed her way down her front, her teeth coming into play every few inches. Asami tried her best to keep her moans at ground level, but Korra's wolf wasn't making it easy.

Korra latched onto a pert nipple and she hissed a gasp, her chest jutting out and propelling further into Korra's eager mouth. She felt her tongue swirl around the tip and her teeth tug on it and Asami let out a growl of her own. Azure eyes watched her squirming form as she tried to keep in the loudest of her moans, but she could only do so to a certain extent. Korra parted her lips and drew away from her lover's nipples, a small strand of saliva stretching and breaking at a distance. She gave similar attention to Asami's other breast before backing away with a soft pop. Korra racked her nails down Asami's stomach toward the edge of Asami's jeans, followed by burning kisses that caused her core to flare impatiently. She gritted her teeth and whimpered.

Korra's fingers crept into her jeans but not her underwear. Somehow, it was obvious then that Korra was still denying herself full control, but Asami didn't complain. She'd gotten somewhere and that was all that mattered to her. Korra glided over her sensitive part and the cloth of her panties dampened further than they already were. Asami gripped the bed sheets below her and her back arched as she bit her lip. Korra pressed harder and a yelp escaped her. Satisfied, the waterbender removed her hand and seized the button on Asami's pants, lucky that she didn't tear it off in the process of shoving it through the slot. She almost broke the zipper by how hard she undid it. Asami lifted her lower half up and Korra took off both her underwear and jeans, obviously tired of the foreplay. They, too, fell to the floor.

Korra's gaze turned greedy at Asami's exposed sex before her, practically glistening with her excitement. Asami flushed, causing her cheeks and part of her chest to turn a flattering and lovely red. Korra grabbed Asami by her ankles, parting her legs and putting them in a bent position. Her tail flicked and her ears fell back burrowing in her hair. Slowly, she eased herself onto her stomach placed her head between Asami's knees. Asami watched her intently and noticed her eyes flash, becoming a shade darker than before. Korra had let go. Asami had no time to process the change in character before she felt her love's tongue running along her slit. She covered her mouth just as a cry escaped and tightened her hold on the sheets. Her hips ground into the bed, breaking the contact. Korra found her again, practically burying the lower half of her face into her. Asami's scent flowed mindlessly into Korra's nostrils and they flared, forming a haze. Her tongue continued to lap at Asami's clit, making the taller girl bite down on her knuckle as little squeaks came from her.

"F-fuck...Korr-ra..." Asami did her best to whisper, but even that sounded loud to her.

She felt two fingers snake into her entrance without any hint of being careful as a pair of lips enclosed her nub. Her hips bucked in Korra's face and Korra held her forcefully to keep her from getting away. Asami writhed against Korra's appendages as two curved within her and one danced around her slick womanhood. The Avatar's tongue traveled between her lips and a swarm of butterflies formed in the pit of her stomach, sending a tickling sensation through her system. She could feel the coiling of her muscles beneath her waistand another round of moans ensued. She found the pillow lingering just within reach and she grabbed it, letting herself collapse onto the bed and covering her face with the pillow. It did better than her hand, but not by much. It was better than nothing.

Korra's fingers grazed her inner walls and found the spot that would drive her insane. She knew this when Asami could help but scream into the pillow, the sound muted. She applied a greater amount of pressure, though she was more than happy to draw it out if she wanted to. Asami wailed shamelessly at Korra's change of pace, her sense of her surroundings fading to barely nothing. She felt her orgasm building rapidly.

"Korra-shit, I..." She couldn't form a coherent thought that would make it out as a sentence.

Korra didn't need one, though. The words reached her more domestic mind and her dominant side knew immediately what to do. Her tongue disappeared from Asami's nether region and the pillow was removed from Asami's face, immediately replaced by Korra's lips and an arm placed itself behind her. Another scream bubbled in her vocal chords and she clutched desperately at Korra's clothing, keeping her there. Her hips rolled in time with Korra's thrusts and her floodgates commenced to come down.

"KorrraaAAA..!" Asami cried into Korra's mouth as she lost control.

She broke down easily, a hoarse moan breaking the air as she rode out her precipice. Korra slowed her thrusts as she willed herself back into reality, her thoughts still muddled and mentality still animalistic. Her grasp became gentle as she assisted Asami in coming from her high one rung at a time. Asami's body calmed and stopped its quaking, the girl becoming lead in the young Avatar's arm. Korra withdrew her fingers and laid Asami onto the bed, grinning at her while she brushed a stray lock from in front of her eyes. She tucked the strand behind Asami's ear.

"How do you think we did?" Asami breathed, smiling back.

Korra laughed softly as she, too, laid down beside her love. "I think we did pretty well for a first time in my room."

"And not a scratch." Asami said.

"Careful," Korra warned playfully. Her eyes were almost back to their normal shade of blue, but there was still something there. Her tail whipped behind her, knocking against the wall. "Don't speak too soon."

"Never." Asami said, leaning forward and placing a loving kiss on Korra's lips.

**...**

**I'm just getting better and better at these! This took me about a month (yeah, I'm ridiculous) so I'm kind of out of ideas right now (okay, that's a lie). And I swear on my life that Dangerous 2 chapter 3 and Jealous chapter 15 is in the works! Stay awesome, bros (hope I have some Pewds fans xD)!**

**Thanks for reading!**


End file.
